Ren cuéntame un cuento
by JayK89
Summary: Shonen-ai HoroxRen. Fluff Humor. Ren decide probarle a Horo que es capaz de escribir una historia graciosa, pero que pasará cuando el personaje principal de la misma sea Horo Horo?. XD advertencia de cursiladas y locuras! XD Rating solo por las dudas.


-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI Y POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-PUES CLARO QUE SÍ! jajaja gané cabeza de escoba! - pronunciaba un triunfante Ren subido arriba de una silla.

-Maldito chino me engañó otra vez! - masculló un siempre lindo y jovial Horokeu Uusi sentándose ofuscado. - Es mas probable que Hao aparezca vestido de monja bailando salsa con un mono en un monociclo que tu puedas escribir algo gracioso! - acotó aún enojado.

-¿Grrrr me estas retando hielito? ¿con quien crees que hablas? ya te lo dije por supuesto que puedo escribir algo de carácter cómico

-"Carácter cómico, carácter cómico" - lo remedaba Horo - un chino amargado que usa palabras tan aburridas como tú estaría aún mas abajo que Chocolove en la lista de comediantes!

-ACASO ME ACABAS DE COMPARAR CON ESA "COSA"? - gritó Ren al borde de la hiperventilación!

Nariz con nariz se mostraban los dientes cuales perros callejeros, con las manos listas para desenfundar sus armas cual cowboys, prontos para pelear... pero algo los interrumpe.

-YA SE! por que Ren no escribe una historia graciosa y así sabremos quien tiene la razón sin necesidad de pelear! - dice un siempre pacifista y alegre Yoh Asakura que al parecer había presenciado toda la escena sin que ninguno de sus amigos se percatara de su existencia.

Los rivales intercambian miradas y asienten en silencio, el Tao desaparece hacia su habitación dispuesto a escribir la mejor historia de naturaleza hilarante!

Mas tarde en la pensión Asakura, Horokeu estaba robando comida a hurtadillas de la cocina cuando una sombra se situó detrás de el.

-AAAAAA! UN GATO GIGANTE!

-Cállate imbecil! - Ren le golpeó la cabeza y Horo se quedo sobando la zona - Terminé mi cuento humorístico y me animo a decir que me quedo muy buen.

-Claro que te animas a decir eso, sería un milagro que pensaras lo contrario.. AUCH! - otro golpe para Horo. - bien, bien, pues léemelo!

-Esta bien! - exclamó el chino triunfante, tomó la hoja, se aclaró la garganta y empezó. - Había una vez un cabeza de hielo que vivía en Hokkaido.

-¡OYE! - Exclamó Horo enojado

-¿Que te sucede ahora? - preguntó Ren con indiferencia.

-¡Esa historia es sobre mí! y presiento que no me va a gustar.

-Pues querías que inventara una historia graciosa, ¿o no?

-¡Pero no sobre mí! ¡al menos no si me vas a estar insultando a cada dos segundos! el yo en tu mente no se puede defender de el tu sentado en frente mío - exclamo Horo sacudiendo los brazos, Ren meditó un momento acerca de las incoherencias de Horo antes de decidir que debía estar loco si en realidad iba a analizar los disparates que salían de la boca de aquel ente.

-¡Pues es lo que hay! ¡ahora cállate o no te leo mi historia! - Ren comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Esta bien, chino malhumorado - susurró Horo entre gruñidos mas el mandarín lo dejó pasar y se aclaró la garganta nuevamente.

-Como decía... Había una vez un cabeza de hielo que vivía en Hokkaido.

El idiota se pasaba las tardes jugando con sus amiguitos del bosque que vivían debajo de las plantas entre la nieve, eso era porque los individuos de su especie no querían jugar con el... ¿por que? porque era muy idiota, por eso. - pausa para observar como Horo le devolvía un gesto obsceno.- De tanto jugar en la intemperie y pasar tanto tiempo expuesto al frío las pocas neuronas que poseía la criatura casi-humana se congelaron y el anormal quedó aún mas idiota. Pero como vivía en una tribu de Baka Ainus que eran igual de indios brutos que el y no había ninguna criatura magistral como yo, las bestias decidieron que el era el mejor candidato para algún día ser el jefe de la tribu (dicho eso no hace falta decir lo negados que deben de haber sido los otros jóvenes de su tribu) Así fue como el cabeza de escoba de cuarta comenzó su entrenamiento para convertirse en shaman. Pero luego se le antojó que quería ser el rey de los shamanes para poder así salvar sus plantitas y a las únicas criaturas capaces de apreciar su insoportable presencia, como nadie en la tribu era los suficientemente inteligente para explicarle que carecía del talento, masa encefálica y todo lo necesario para ser alguien en la vida el idiota partió rumbo a Tokio para seguir su aun mas idiota sueño.. ¡OYE! - fue el grito de Ren mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¡TE LO BUSCASTE TAO! cruzaste todos los limites de los insultos permitidos a mi persona, mi raza, mi hogar y la gente que quiero... esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos! esto no se queda así! - Horo estaba que no daba mas de la cólera contenida.

-Continuo con la historia o no? - Horo le dedicó una mirada de estar resentido durante unos diez segundos aproximadamente y luego...

-Esta bien! - exclamó sonriente y Ren tuvo que contenerse para no golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

-Bueno, en ese caso... - pausa para mirar aún extrañado a un sonriente Horo - continuemos. La criatura llamada Horokeu, llegó a Tokio y por razones que escapan de mi conocimiento y que honestamente no me interesan en lo absoluto conoció al cara de drogado Yoh Asakura, imagino que fue la falta de intelecto que reconocieron el uno en el otro lo que los atrajo a forjar una amistad basada en la igualdad de condición... de retraso mental. Desgraciadamente, esto implicó que Horokeu entrara a mi vida, lo cual en realidad podría haber evitado asesinándolo en el momento en que cruzo la puerta de la residencia Asakura aquel día en el que festejábamos que todos habíamos pasado de ronda, lo cual me hace meditar acerca de la incompetencia de aquellos participantes que compitieron con el hielito. En fin, como soy una persona muy bondadosa decidí perdonarle la vida al baka ainu aunque hubiese sido mas piadoso terminar con su estupidez, pero esto no fue suficiente, El mal agradecido había llegado para arruinar mi existencia. Y fue así como este impertinente, molesto, retardado e indeseable personaje se presentó, por no decir incrusto como una piedra en el zapato, en mi vida. Lo odie desde el momento en que lo ví, su persona ruidosa, extravagante y bruta me molestó como nada nunca antes lo había hecho, lo cual es mucho decir. Su ropa era ridícula, su pelo era con lo que la geometría soñaba, cuando tenia pesadillas, y desde el tono chillón y taladrante de su voz hasta la estupida sonrisa y cada expresión exagerada que adoptaban sus músculos faciales eran un coctel diseñado para enervar hasta mi ultima célula, con los ingredientes perfectos para matar mi paciencia. Esta jaqueca recurrente a la que llamo cariñosamente Hoto Hoto me dificulto la existencia durante todo el torneo, molestándome, distrayéndome, siempre siendo inoportuno, acabando con cualquier momento de paz que quisiese encontrar, definitivamente, Hoto Hoto es el ser mas detestable, asqueroso y odioso que existe sobre la faz del planeta. Definitivamente el solo reafirma mi teoría de que todos los humanos son cucarachas inservibles que viven ajenas al mundo que les rodea, como si el simple hecho de respirar les diera derechos sobre el resto del mundo, sobre las demás personas. Son simplemente... energúmenos aplastables, y si me hubiese convertido en el rey de los shamanes, y si no hubiese conocido al cara-de-drogado Yoh Asakura, El hoto hubiese sido la primer cucaracha en tener el honor de ser aplastada por mi oh-gran pie. ¿Por que lo odio tanto? me preguntan... - Ren fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, ¿a donde rayos se había ido el Horo? ¡todavía no había terminado la historia! ¡el imbecil tenía que oír el final!

Llego la hora de la cena y Horokeu le estaba ignorando como el mandarín nunca creyó que le fuera físicamente posible, de todas las peleas que tenían siempre era el norteño quien se arrastraba disculpándose o si era el mismo el ofendido se arrastraba tragándose su orgullo o simplemente su capacidad de almacenamiento de recuerdos se saturaba y se olvidaba que estaba ofendido... arrastrándose. conclusión ante el criterio de Ren, Horo era un invertebrado reptante...

Pero aún así seguía actuando ofendido. ¡QUE MAS! Pues bien por él, el gran Ren Tao no era uno de pedir disculpas y si Horo creía que el era la excepción pues, que aguantara la respiración esperando y de paso se muriera ya que en lo que a el concernía no había hecho nada mal y el Hoto estaba comportándose como niñita.

Sin embargo con el correr de los días el Ainu seguía sin mostrar intenciones de deslizarse cual gusano hacía sus pies y con otros días mas de silencio que para sorpresa del Tao quien se creía inmutable, lo estaba empezando a desesperar no le quedo otra opción que afrontar la magnitud the la situación: el cuentito estúpido lo había lastimado, pero... no era su culpa, a caso a Horo nunca le enseñaron que hay que esperar hasta el final del libro antes de juzgarlo, bueno, dudaba mucho que Horo alguna vez se hubiese molestado de leer la primer pagina de un libro, pero el punto era que Horo tendría que escuchar el final de aquella historia. El problema era que ahora que lo pensaba, si no le había encontrado el humor a la primer parte de la historia, la segunda probablemente lo haría odiarlo de por vida, una gota se deslizo por la cien de Ren, realmente era mas probable ver a Anna de vestido rosado de vuelo colgada del cuello de Yoh cayéndole con una lluvia de besos a que él escribiese algo gracioso y no ofensivo. ¡Maldita apuesta! No solo acababa de admitir haber perdido pero ahora además debía disculparse con el Hoto a menos que estuviese dispuesto a seguir abrazando un osito de peluche durante las noches como alternativa. Pero él no podía pedir disculpas, simplemente no podía ¿como hacer que Horo comprendiera que lo que había escrito era solo su intento de humor y no lo que sentía en realidad sin tener que disculparse? "piensa Ren, piensa" Y como la gran mente del siglo veintiuno que era se le ocurrió una idea.

A la mañana siguiente...

Horokeu se había despertado algo tarde y se encontraba desayunando solo cuando un ojeroso Ren bajaba cual zombi por las escaleras, mas al ver al peliazul hizo lo mejor por ocultar el mas mínimo rastro de su creativa trasnochada. El mandarín se situó al costado del Ainu quien lo sigió ignorando sin la mas leve pizca de dificultad.

-Así que vas a pretender que no existo? ... mejor para mi ya que vengo a terminar la historia que empecé el otro día y como se supone que no puedes ni verme ni oírme no creo que te moleste ne? - La sonrisa burlona en la cara de Ren se colaba por la vista periferica del Ainu quien masticaba con mas fuerza ahora usando cada molécula de su ser para reprimir las indescriptibles ganas de desfigurarle la cara a puñetazos, pero no podía traicionar su postura, enojarlo era justamente lo que el Tao quería, y el se negaba a seguir siendo el entretenimiento del chino ególatra.

-Genial... donde había quedado? ah si... si me hubiese convertido en el rey de los shamanes el hoto hubiese sido la primer cucaracha en tener el honor de ser aplastada por mi oh-gran pie. ¿Por que lo odio tanto? me preguntan, ya que sí, hay gente mas detestable en el planeta, pues, criaturas inferiores, permítanme explicarles por que odio al cabeza de hielo. El azuloide es un despistado, tiene el control motriz de un momo cocainómano, siempre se anda golpeando contra las puertas, siempre se lleva las columnas por delante, si no se tropieza con un escalón, se resbala con un charco de agua (esquivarlos parece ser algo en contra de su naturaleza) camina por la cuidad como si se encontrara en una pradera, no respeta los semáforos, y si no ha muerto es porque siempre alguien lo toma del brazo antes de que le pase por arriba un camión, SIN EMBARGO tiene un radar para detectar cualquier bicho en el suelo, cada camino de hormigas, cada flor desubicada creciendo entre el pavimento para evitar acabar con "Oh tan importante forma de vida" y alarmar a todo el mundo de esquivarla también. Si tiene hambre, se queja, si tiene sueño, se queja, si tiene calor, no deja de quejarse hasta que cierta persona (lease yo) lo deje inconciente, tiene la paciencia e impertinencia de un niño de cinco años, sin embargo... si alguien se burla de mi, hace algo estupido para que se burlen de el, si yo tengo hambre y me niego a demostrarlo, de alguna manera el lo percibe y me ofrece disimuladamente su comida dándome también una excusa para gritarle en vez de agradecerle y que mi orgullo no se vea herido. Si cometo algún error, el comete uno mayor, si quiero estar solo y sentirme miserable, se me pega como goma de mascar en el pelo, sin parar de decir estupideces, sin dejar de provocarme hasta que desato mi ira sobre el y descubro... que ya me siento mejor. Por mas que intente deshacerme del Hoto, el mismo fue diseñado para cumplir la función de una alarma, perfora tus oidos e interrumpe tu concentración, no se detiene y solo parece empeorar, una vez que uno se resigna a que no hay como desconectarle intentas ignorarle pero descubres que es imposible, la alarma requiere tu atención y no te deja otra opción, al igual que el Hoto. Mis miradas de "te quiero descuartizar lentamente" que le dedico con frecuencia, obtienen una sonrisa a cambio, mis insultos elaborados obtienen insultos infantiles de respuesta, mi frialdad obtiene que su calidez se intensifique, y cuanto mas lo quiero fuera de mi vida, mas crece su estima hacia mi persona. Aunque se queja sin cesar, aunque le responde y se pelea con todo el mundo, cuando alguien lo lastima hace de cuenta que no fue nada, cuando esta triste esboza su mejor sonrisa y cuando yo lo insulto me insulta para evitar demostrar, cuanto le duelen las palabras. El cabeza de escoba oculta muchas cosas, oculta su pasado, oculta sus sentimientos, el cabeza de escoba sabe lo que es ser agredido, insultado, menospreciado y discriminado por idioteces, sabe lo que es sentirse inútil e insignificante, sabe lo cruel y despreciable que es la humanidad, aun así... su corazón no odia, ni culpa, solo perdona, solo crece y se enmienda rústicamente, sin prestarle atención a los desgarramientos. - la voz de Ren comenzó a decender su volumen hasta convertirse en casi un susurro- El cabeza de hielo me ama, aunque yo lo odie, aunque yo lo insulte y le destruya el autoestima, aunque le abra los ojos a mi inmunda realidad y lo quite a patadas de su mundo de sueños, aunque me encapriche en acabar con su sonrisa, con su felicidad, aunque lo quiera hacer sufrir el cabeza de hielo solo me ama mas. Por eso lo odio, porque me ama y yo soy un Tao, porque me ama y yo solo lo lastimo, porque me ama y no puedo corresponderle, por eso lo odio, por ser la persona mas pura que existe en el planeta, por no tener ni una gota de maldad en si, por su inocencia, por su ingenuidad, por su tierna impertinencia y su magistral sonrisa, por eso lo odio, por que me hace amarlo tanto que me odio a mi mismo, porque me hace darme cuenta de lo basura que soy con el. Porque lo uso para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, me regocijo con su amor y lo tiro a la basura, y porque no puedo decirle que no se lo hago pagar cada segundo, le hago pagar mi amor por el. Así que lo odio y siempre lo voy a odiar - Horokeu se estremeció ante lo ultimo y cerro los ojos vidriosos, Ren acercó su rostro y sus labios al oído de Horokeu para terminar susurrando - por ser la mejor persona del mundo, y enamorarse de la peor escoria que hay. - tomó una pausa y miro hacia el suelo - En fin, Había una vez un ángel que vivía en Hokkaido que podría haber sido feliz, pero un buen día decidió irse a Tokio y hacerme feliz a mí.

Horo tragó nervioso y tomó un trozo de sushi de su plato y lo llevó a la boca de Ren quien lo miró con sorpresa, suavizando la mirada de vergüenza y tristeza que leer aquellas líneas habían dejado sobre su rostro al ver una sonrisa en el de su amigo.

-Quieres ir al parque mas tarde? - pregunto Horo animado y Ren sonrió de lado, todo volvía a la normalidad, así de simple.

Mas a la hora de la cena todos comían en silencio

-Oye Ren me pasas el arroz - exclamó Horo y Hao no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, a lo cual Yoh le dio un codazo y este volvió su vista a la cena y siguió comiendo intentando evitar la mirada del Tao que lo escudriñaba con sospecha.

-Fíjate lo que haces cabeza de escoba! - gritó Ren cuando Horo derramó su soda sobre la mesa que goteo hasta las piernas de Ren.

-LO LAMENTO! fue un accidente Ren! - se disculpaba Horo mientras el mandarín lo asesinaba con la mirada

-No te preocupes Horo - exclamó Hao ya sin poder aguantar mas - sus miradas de ¿como era? ah si! "de te quiero descuartizar lentamente" solo significan que en el fondo te ama - y dicho esto nadie pudo contener la risa, Horo se puso rojo cual tomate aunque no tan Rojo como Ren que parecía un semáforo

- No chavos, significa que lo odia tanto por no poder amarlo que lo ama tanto que se odia a si mismo pue! - exclamó Chocolove quien no cabía en felicidad cuando por primera vez todos se rieron a carcajadas de algo que el dijo, hasta Ana volvió a mostrar otra de esas risas casi mitológicas de ella, Horo por su lado abría y cerraba la boca cual pez sin entender como era que su intimidad era de dominio publico y Ren... bueno, Ren estaba aun mas sonrojado que antes pero ya no se sabía si era por vergüenza o por cólera aunque el aura negra que emanaba no parecía ser un buen augurio para los residentes de las aguas termales Funbari.


End file.
